Before You Go
by FifiDoll
Summary: At Rachel's party, Mike and Puck escape upstairs and Sam just needs to escape from Santana. Things get out of hand from there. SamPuckMike threesome.


**Before You Go**

The minute Rachel announced a game of spin the bottle, pretty much all of the glee club was excited. Finn was a little annoyed, but even Kurt saw it as something positive. Some were so trashed they would kiss anyone, and others were just drunk enough to kiss whatever member of the opposite sex the bottle landed on. Quinn hung back in the corner sulking and Santana stood around, almost like she was supervising the rest. Puck had long since stolen Lauren's glasses. He thought they made him look badass; the others just thought he was hilarious. The basement of Rachel's house was filled with shouts as the game started.

Tina leaned forward first and spun. It seemed to take forever to stop, but when it did, it landed on Finn. She was laughing as she leaned over in front of Mercedes and Lauren. Finn gave her a light peck on the lips before she sat back, satisfied. Rachel looked a little surprised and Quinn's eyes narrowed.

Next to spin was Mike. When it landed on Puck, the whole group got silent. Kurt watched with bulging eyes, ready for a freak out. Most of the other people in the group were laughing still, but their giggles were nervous now, instead of amused. "C'mere, man," Puck laughed ignoring the looks.

He wrapped his arm around Mike's shoulders and pulled the boy close, planting a big kiss on his cheek. Mike giggled and Tina shouted, "That's so hot!"

Puck looked smug as he leaned forward to spin. After he did so, he sat back, Mike's head instantly falling on his shoulder. It was comfortable, sitting there like that, so he didn't push the boy away. Mike was resting on his side and rather tipsy, so of course he needed a place to put his head. That's all it was, really. Right?

When the bottle landed on Sam, Puck was sure the damned thing was taunting him. Just because he thought the words 'bondage gear' in his head every time he looked at Hummel during the party did not mean he was gay. It meant Kurt needed to pick better clothes. Laughing, Puck leaned over and planted a kiss on Sam's cheek. The blonde blushed furiously at the contact, but laughed it off along with everyone else.

Across the room, Hummel looked like he was going to have an aneurism. Just to provoke him a little more, Puck made sure to wrap his arms around Mike again. Mike didn't object, and neither did Tina. She kept sending lustful glances in their direction. Puck liked the contact with Mike; he was really warm, and he only smelled slightly of tequila. It was nice to cuddle with someone, Puck decided. Lauren didn't want to snuggle with him so he'd take what he could get, even if it was in the form of a decidedly adorable Asian boy.

They stayed that way, Puck's arm around Mike's shoulder and Mike's head resting on Puck's shoulder, until the game was over. It ended rather abruptly. After Sam and Brittany shared a kiss that pissed off Santana to no end, Rachel went and made out with Kurt's gay friend. They got pretty into it, and Puck sensed a lot of tension when the kiss ended. Hummel's face was just so – pathetic and sad. The alcohol Puck's body made him a much more sensitive person, so he stopped cuddling Mike. He didn't want to make Kurt even more upset. Assuming Kurt would find the fact that two straight guys got more action together than he and his gay friend.

When Puck let go of Mike, the Asian boy was almost instantly cuddling the pillow he found earlier. It was like he and the pillow were attached at the hip; he didn't let it go until the game started. Mike didn't let the pillow go until they started dancing to Blaine and Rachel's impromptu karaoke session.

Everyone danced around, ignoring the fact that for the first time since she'd gotten laryngitis, Rachel wasn't a very good singer. Artie and Brittany sat in the corner making out, Artie's glasses now firmly planted on Brittany's face. Lauren let Puck snuggle with her for a little bit, but she got tired of how clingy he was being after ten minutes. That wasn't cool – Puckzilla needed someone to cuddle with or he wasn't going to be able to call the night a success. He stood and wandered over to the bar, tugging at Mike's sweatshirt on the way.

Mike whispered something to Tina and she looked excited. Nodding fervently, she said something back to Mike before pushing him towards the bar as well. Tina joined Mercedes on the floor and Mike staggered over to Puck. "Hey," Mike smiled, leaning against the bar next to Puck.

"Oh, hi," Puck grinned.

His little trick had worked better than he thought it would. "Wanna go upstairs?" Mike asked.

"Hell yes."

Puck gathered a bottle of tequila off the bar and followed Mike slowly up the stairs and into what they assumed was the guest bedroom. He took a drink and swayed on the spot as he said, "Get on the bed, my awesome Asian buddy."

Mike laughed at the nickname and did as he was told. He crawled onto the bed unceremoniously and tossed himself down upon it, the impact of his back on the bed sending several pillows flying. The blankets were disheveled underneath him, and with his arms spread out next to him like that, Puck couldn't help it. He crawled right up and snuggled up to Mike's side. Just like he'd hoped, Mike's arms wrapped around Puck's muscular body and held him close.

"You smell good," Mike commented. "Like alcohol and cologne."

"That's the only way I roll," Puck slurred in response.

The bottle of alcohol still rested, unopened, in one of his hands. "One more shot to take the edge off?" he offered, holding it up.

He sat up and Mike did the same. They opened the square bottle and took a big gulp each. Screwing the cap back on the top of the bottle, Puck tried to ignore the urges that were overcoming him. Mike stared over at him with big doe eyes, curiosity and lust swirling through them. It was the sexiest thing Puck had seen in a while. The best thing was, they were directed at _him_. It had been weeks since anyone showed him interested like Mike was in that moment.

The bottle now securely closed, Puck set it on the nightstand and turned back to Mike. "You're so Asian and cute," he commented.

Mike beamed and reached out to take Lauren's glasses off Puck's face. Setting them on the dresser next to the bed where he was seated, Mike turned back to Puck, his expression now completely serious. Before he lost his nerve, Puck reached out and pulled Mike into a kiss. His strong hand rested on Mike's neck, holding the boy there. Eagerly, Mike's fingers found their way to the front of Puck's shirt. He held the boy close, the white fabric bunched up in his slender fingers. Lips moved against lips in a sloppy manner, the alcohol masking any feelings of disgust the boys thought they were supposed to be feeling.

The kiss only broke when the boys needed air. They stared at each other, wild-eyed and completely aroused. "Won't Tina be pissed?" Puck asked, panting.

Mike shook his head and said, "She wants pictures."

Puck laughed a little. The minute he'd met her he pegged her as a kinky chick; apparently his prediction had been accurate. His mind strayed to the kinds of things Mike and Tina did when they were alone, but he was pulled to the present by the door to the room being flung open.

Sam rushed in and slammed the door behind him, locking it with fumbling fingers. He was panting. "Dude, we're kinda busy here," Mike said, scooting away from Puck a little bit on the bed.

Their limbs were more entwined than he thought; he couldn't move far because Puck's legs were tossed over his like paperweights. "Santana won't stop crying," Sam said, looking utterly terrified. "She keeps saying how I like Quinn more than her. I just need to hide."

Puck looked between Mike and Sam. Mike was glaring at Sam, blushing furiously, and Sam was looking disheveled and terrified, staring at Puck like he was the deciding factor. "Get over here, dude" Puck beckoned.

Mike looked disappointed for a minute, but when Sam was literally tugged on top of them, the three of them falling into a heap on the bed, he reconsidered. Puck shoved the bottle at Sam and said, "Take a shot, then we'll let you in."

Incredulous, Mike watched as Sam did as he was told. Sam sat between Mike and Puck, watching curiously as Puck set the bottle of tequila back on the bedside table. "What were you guys doing?" he asked.

"Making out," Puck shrugged simply.

Mike's face flushed red and he stared into the corner, avoiding all eye contact. "Sweet," Sam said with a half-smile.

"You want in!" Mike asked, shocked.

Sam blushed a little before nodding. "Fuckin' sweet dude," Puck smiled. Then he adorned his usual badass smirk and said, "Mike, kiss Sam."

Both boys looked surprised. Puck raised his eyebrow in challenge. Tossing all reservations out the window Mike did as he was told. He reached out, his fingers entwining in Sam's hair, and pulled the boy into a hesitant kiss. It was soft and gentle and nothing like either was used to. Their girlfriends were rather forceful so it was a welcome change. Sam's large, pink lips moved against Mike's smaller, tight ones. Puck watched, his eyes filling with lust with each second that passed by. When Mike pulled away, he looked at Puck for approval. "Dude, why the hell did you stop?" Puck asked.

Surprised, Mike reached out and pulled Sam into another kiss. Sam smiled into Mike's lips, his own hands reaching out for Mike's hips. Just as they were getting into it, they felt a presence lingering dangerously close to their faces. They pulled out of the kiss just to feel Puck's breath upon their swollen lips.

With clumsy hands Puck reached out for both of their faces, pulling them all close. It was a messy combination of lips, but the new sensations were not unwelcome. Puck's lips collided with Sam's as Mike's lingered dangerously close. Their noses got in the way sometimes, but the kiss was working for them, mostly.

Puck's tongue darted out, flicking across Sam's upper lip before trailing across Mike's lower lip. Sam let out a groan and his own tongue joined the mess. The kiss was sloppy and uncoordinated, but lips and tongues and all the contact were _amazing_. In their drunken state, none of the boys minded. Puck slowly pulled himself from the kiss, leaving Mike and Sam again.

Sam's tongue was prodding at Mike's lips. The other boy allowed him entrance and the kiss grew more heated. Puck was panting, watching with heavy-lidded eyes. Sam's hand was resting on Mike's shoulder, pulling him closer. Mike tugged at Sam's shirt desperately. "You guys are so hot," Puck breathed.

He wasn't even sure he spoke out loud or if he was just thinking things, but he didn't care. Sam and Mike were some of the best looking dudes in the school and even Puck couldn't deny that when they made out, it was hot. He wanted to be a part of it again, but at the same time he wanted more. He fought an internal battle, but when they pulled apart at the sound of his voice, the decision was made for him.

Both looked completely debauched and sexy; Mike's shirt was ruched up around his torso, revealing his abs. Sam's own shirt was mussed up, revealing some of the creamy, taut skin underneath. Puck pulled his shirt off quickly without warning. His own skin was tanned and slightly sticky, the sweat from the dancing and making out making the skin glimmer in the pale light of the room.

Sam's eyes widened and Mike's expression was unreadable. Puck just waited, hoping the boys weren't so drunk they were completely oblivious. Apparently this was true, so he gave them a hint. He reached out and began tugging Mike's shirt up. The boy quickly reached down and pulled off his own shirt, and when Puck turned around, Sam's shirt was gone as well. Puck licked his lips and reached out to give Sam a kiss. It was short and chaste, but it had the effect he wanted. Sam rested back on the pillows, his hair a mess. Puck smirked at him and said, "Watch."

Puck moved over and pulled Mike into a kiss. This one was rougher and much more characteristically like him. He pushed Mike back onto the pillows. The boy's legs parted to make way for Puck, who was grinding down gently against him. Mike gasped into the kiss, the sensation of Puck grinding against him so surprising and new. It was nothing like when he'd made out with Tina; this was almost _better_. Puck's hips pressed down against his own and their growing erections met through the fabric of their pants. Mike let out a throaty groan, his kisses growing steadily lazier.

Out of the corner of his eye, Puck could see Sam practically salivating at what he was seeing. Smirking, Puck pulled out of the kiss and asked, "You want some of this, Evans?"

Mike was panting, hoping Sam would say no so Puck would go back to doing those wonderful things with his hips. Unfortunately for him, Sam gulped and nodded. Puck removed himself from between Mike's legs and moved over his muscular body collapsing onto Sam's body. Sam's eyes widened at the feel of Puck's obvious hard-on against his hip. Puck pulled him into a kiss and Mike watched, jealously, as Puck did those sinful things with his hips on Sam instead.

Sam moaned into the kiss and pressed at Puck's body with his own, trying to roll them over and take control. "No way, dude," Puck said between sloppy kisses.

"C'mon," Sam teased, smirking, his lips still against Puck's as he spoke.

When Sam didn't stop trying to take control of Puck, the mohawked sighed and said, "Mike, hold him down."

Mike reached over and leaned against Sam's chest. Puck, satisfied with Mike's efforts, sat back and let his hands trail against Sam's body, all the way down to the obvious bulge in his pants. Loudly, Sam moaned and thrust his hips up at the contact. "Dammit, Sam, be patient," Puck grumbled.

After that, Sam was a little more obedient. He writhed underneath Mike as Puck's fingers slowly, clumsily unbuttoned his pants and slid them down a little. When Puck lowered his boxers and released Sam's throbbing erection, the blonde let out a loud moan. "Shut him up, will you?" Puck instructed.

Mike did exactly as he was told. He covered Sam's lips with his own, busying Sam's mouth so he wouldn't tell the rest of the house just what they were up to. It was rather effective, considering Sam was still making little whimpering sounds. Puck's rough hand was moving up and down Sam's length, stroking him slowly, sinfully.

Soon Sam was panting and barely responding to Mike's kisses at all. "I…I'm…" he panted.

That was Puck's cue to stop. With a devilish smirk, he sat up and said, "Okay, new game."

Still lying there, completely exposed to both of the other boys, Sam just closed his eyes and caught his breath. He was trying not to be frustrated with Puck for stopping when he was so close.

Without words, Puck pushed Mike back on the bed and kissed him. Sam wanted to complain, but Puck was directing Mike's hand to Sam's leaking erection. All complaints immediately disappeared when Sam had those feelings back. Mike was hesitant at first, but when Puck lowered his jeans and took the tip of his erection in his mouth, he completely forgot. It was hard for him to concentrate on Sam when Puck was sucking him off, but he managed.

For being a dude, Puck sure knew how to give a blow job. His tongue was doing things Tina's had never done, and _oh my God_ if Puck put his tongue there again, Mike just might come. Puck did it again and sent Mike dangerously close to the edge. He pushed at Puck's shoulder gently, gasping for breath. His hips pulled away from Puck. He stared down, prepared for the stupid jokes he was sure were coming, but they never did.

"Let's put that big mouth of yours to work, Evans," Puck said as he climbed off the bed and worked at the button on his jeans.

Sam looked scared for a minute, but then he remembered all that Puck had done to him and figured it was nice to return to the favor. He reached out and took over; pulling Puck's erection from his jeans and almost too eagerly pulling it into his mouth. Sam sucked at the tip for a minute before bravely pulling as much into his mouth as he could. His cheeks hollowed in as he eagerly sucked at Puck, swirling his tongue around the tip and across the slit. It tasted salty and a little bitter, but the alcohol taste in his mouth was stronger so he didn't mind.

Mike watched in awe for a minute as Sam took Puck's rather impressive length almost fully in his mouth. "C'mere, Chang," Puck said gruffly, reaching out next to Sam.

Climbing across the bed, Mike reached out and took Puck's hand in his own. The contact of warm skin on his own was nice, and Mike willingly let himself be pulled into a steamy kiss by Puck. Sam never stopped his attentions to Puck, the light slurping sounds only adding to the sensuality of the situation, as sloppy as everything was.

Mike's lips fought against Puck's, saliva making light smacking sounds every time they'd reposition their lips or break for air. Puck's hand wove itself into Mike's short dark hair, and he almost pulled Mike off the bed a few times. Then Sam's hand wandered back and rubbed at Puck's balls and he broke the kiss with Mike abruptly. "Holy fuck, Evans," he grumbled.

Mike's hand ran down Puck's mohawk as Puck's eyes fluttered shut and he let Sam send him over the edge. He let out a soft groan, spilling salty hot liquid deep in Sam's throat. The blonde sputtered and swallowed, making a face at the taste. "Sorry, dude," Puck mumbled.

He stepped away and tucked himself back inside his pants, zipping them up. Mike and Sam almost thought he was going to leave them with blue balls, but he didn't. He climbed onto the bed with them and said, "Sam, do that for Mike," Puck instructed. "I'll make it worth your while if you do," he added with a smirk.

Mike rested back on the pillows and watched as Sam crouched down between his legs, actually ready to obey Puck. Puck pulled Mike into a kiss as hot, wonderful wetness surrounded Mike's erection. He thrust up his hips a little and Sam coughed at the sudden change in control. Mike tried to mumble an apology but it was lost against Puck's lips.

Sam continued his ministrations, his hands and lips doing wonderful things to Mike; things not even Tina had tried. Mike clutched at Puck's shoulder desperately as Sam took Mike completely in his mouth, sending him over the edge. He groaned and writhed on the bed, messing the blankets up as Sam took Mike's orgasm in his mouth. He swallowed; the second time wasn't nearly as bad as the first.

Sam sat back, puppy dog eyes directed at Puck. Rolling his eyes at how pathetic Sam looked Puck pulled him down into a kiss and pushed him down onto the bed, deep into the blankets. Mike tucked himself into his jeans and watched as Puck expertly began stroking Sam, the rhythm steady and his grip tight. He picked up the speed and without even really thinking about it, Mike joined in.

He connected his lips to Sam's neck and nipped at the sensitive skin there, marking him ever so lightly. It didn't take long for their combined effort to send Sam over the edge. He came, hot and messy, into Puck's hand. A few droplets landed on his perfect abs and it was the hottest thing Puck had seen in a while.

Pulling a spare quilt off the bottom of the bed, Puck cleaned off his hand and Sam's stomach before chucking the blanket on the floor. Sam was still panting, coming down from his orgasm, as he pulled up his boxers and jeans.

Nobody said anything for a minute; they just avoided each other's eyes. "'m tired," Puck grumbled.

He pulled back the blankets on the large bed before crawling underneath them, his shirt still lying forgotten on the floor. "I wanna cuddle," he complained, lying under the blankets like a small child.

Mike couldn't even believe himself when he crawled under the blankets to join Puck, his back pressed against the other boy's front. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and instantly Mike felt warm and content. They didn't even pay attention to Sam, but that didn't mean Puck was complaining when Sam climbed into the bed behind him, his own pale arms wrapping around Puck's tan, toned torso.

"I need a picture for Tina…" Mike trailed off, trying not to fall asleep yet.

"Whatever, dude," Puck grumbled.

Sam didn't even say anything. Holding his phone up above the three of them, Mike took a picture and sent it to his girlfriend. He put his phone away and curled up in Puck's arms. They fell asleep like that, cuddled up under the blankets, not even bothering to turn off the lights.

Mike was the first to wake that morning. He had rolled over during the night; Puck's chest and neck were the first things he saw when he opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell, but he felt strangely content at the same time. Puck's arms were still around his waist. How drunk had he been last night?

His squirming woke Puck, who instantly panicked when he felt a body curled around his own, as well as a body within his arms. He sat up and climbed out of the bed. "What the fuck!" he asked.

Mike shrugged. "I think we did something when we were drunk," he said, wincing.

Sam squirmed under the blankets, his mouth making strange noises as he tried to wake. "Ugh…why does my mouth taste all gross and salty?" he muttered.

Puck knew his flavors, and when he heard Sam say that, he just laughed. "I think you gave us blow jobs last night," he said.

Sam was up and out of the room before they could get another word in. From down the hall, sounds of horrible retching could be heard. "Yeah, I think he did," Mike admitted, blushing.

"We were drunk," Puck shrugged, avoiding Mike's eyes.

The Asian boy just nodded, climbing out of the bed and putting on his shirt. Puck did the same and when Sam returned, he looked sickly. "Nobody finds out about this, got it?" he asked.

"Deal," Mike said firmly.

Puck just nodded. Apparently their little agreement didn't matter, though, because when they got downstairs they were met with catcalls, hugs, and an insanely jealous Santana Lopez. "You are so hot," Tina whispered to Mike, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"I thought I lost you!" Santana called, pulling Sam into a big hug. She kissed him full on the mouth, tongue included. When she pulled away, she made a face and asked, "Why do you taste like jizz and vomit?"

Sam paled and allowed himself to be dragged away by his girlfriend. Lauren walked up to Puck, a big grin on her face. "What's up?" Puck asked her.

"Does that offer for me to be your girlfriend still stand, Puckerman?" she asked.

He looked at her curiously and nodded. "Consider yourself taken," Lauren replied happily.

Confused, Puck asked, "What changed?"

"You fooled around with two other guys," she shrugged. "That's super hot."

Impressed with himself and what going gay for a bit could do for a guy's rep, Puck adorned a smug expression and nodded, "Sweet."

Kurt stood in the doorway, arms crossed, a frown on his face. "Hypocrite," he muttered at Puck as he left.

Puck didn't even care; he'd gotten off, convinced Lauren to be his girlfriend, and _finally_ got to cuddle like he'd wanted to for a while. Life was good for Puckzilla.


End file.
